spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterion/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Mysterion in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Mysterion often talks about dark things like death and murder, and about fate. He is especially hateful towards Vampires, labeling them as 'lame'. He does however show a caring side towards his sister in From Dusk till Casa Bonita when trying to convince her not to be friends with the Vampires. Field/Story During The Thin White Line * "What a bunch of dicks." * "What are you assholes doing here?" * "Scrambles?" * "WHAT?!" * "THAT'S IT, NEW KID! WE'RE GONNA RIP YOU APART!" * "YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!" During Farts of Future Past * "HOLY SHIT, DUDE!" * "We don't have time for this! Stand aside! We have to get to Cartman!" * "WE KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO, FATASS!" * 'WE AREN'T PLAYING ANYMORE! WE KNOW EVERYTHING! SHOW US YOUR LEFT HAND!" * "SHOW US YOUR FUCKING LEFT HAND!" * "COME ON! WE CAN STILL STOP THIS FUCKER!" * "I have no fucking idea." When Therapy Wars has been completed * "I heard about what you did for Tweek and Craig. You're all right, Butthole." During From Dusk till Casa Bonita * "ButtLord, I need your help. Vampires have taken my sister, Karen." * "We have to save her. Get on the DLC Bus and come here now. I can't do it without you." * "I knew I could count on you. Those fucking vampires kidnapped my sister and brought her here. Who knows what horrible things they're doing to her. You ready to do this?" * "Good. We have to stop them. Some do not believe in vampires but they are very real. I know we've got other problems back in South Park, but I can't let those monsters hurt my sister." * "Before we go in, I need to know that you can handle yourself. Take out these guys and I'll know you're ready." * "This could only mean one thing..." * "Look, it's Corey Haim! Get him!" Battle * Selected ** "Let's settle this." ** "Mysterion!" ** "Present." * Battle start ** "Today is the last day of the rest of your life." * Turn start ** "It's time." ** "If I'm not your worst nightmare...I aspire to be." ** "Make way for Mysterion." ** "This is my time." ** "Prepare to meet your end." * Turn start, in low health ** "I...can't...be defeated." ** "I...can't...die. But you can!" * Turn start, Civil War 2: Playtime's Over ** "You're outmatched. Give up before you embarrass yourselves." ** "Fighting Dr. Timothy is a mistake beyond your comprehension." * Turn start after Corey Haim possessing Karen McCormick ** "The vamps are trying to take you once and for all! Fight them!" * Turn start versus Vampires ** "I got some bad news about vampire immortality." ** "You want darkness? I can do darkness." ** "The forces of lameness will never win!" ** "This might get ugly." * Turn start versus Head Vampire ** "Dude, frosted tips aren't cool, they're lame as fuck." * New Kid turn start ** "Go, Butthole!" * New Kid turn start versus Corey Haim ** "Just focus on not dying, OK?" * New Kid turn start, Civil War ** "You're on the wrong side of this, New Kid." ** "Think about what you're doing, New Kid!" * After Vampire first using ability ** "God, even your opening moves are lame!" * New wave of Vampires ** "More? Bring 'em on." * Ally idle ** "You guys want to grab something to eat after this?" * Ally idle, From Dusk to Casa Bonita ** "God I hate themed birthday parties." * Attacking ** "No mercy." * After attacking ** "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." * After using Demonic Fury ** "Fate brought us together so that I could tear you apart." * After using Demonic Fury on Vampire ** "Thought that might knock some sense into you." * Using Dread Rush, Dark Whisper, or Cruel Fate ** "You won't see me coming." * Using Dread Rush, Dark Whisper, Cruel Fate, or Suicide Pact ** "Here we go." * After using Dread Rush ** "You have no idea what you're dealing with." ** "It's only gonna get worse." * After using Dread Rush on Vampire ** "I'm just "expressing" myself." * After using Cruel Fate ** "I'll see you in hell, you guys." * After ally attacking ** "Yes...hasten their journey to the hereafter." ** "That looked painful." ** "Brutal. I like it." * After Henrietta using Cigarette Burn ** "Smoking is pretty cool." * Targeted by Satanic Seal ** "Thanks, Satan. Now we're even." * Targeted by Baleful Blessing ** "You won't like me when I'm possessed by demons..." * Targeted by Baleful Blessing versus Corey Haim ** "Now I'm gonna do something bad." * After Human Kite using Wrath of Kite ** "Kill or be killed, Human Kite. Only I can do both." * After New Kid attacking ** "You're doing good work, New Kid... Fate's work." ** "Fear the Butthole!" ** "Good form, ButtLord." * After Netherborn New Kid attacking Vampire ** "Aww, you scared 'em." * After New Kid first using Dire Shroud on self ** "Nice. Now you've got a shield AND health Regen on your next turn!" * Targeted by Dire Shroud ** "Ready or not, here I come!" ** "I feel that...all over." * After Mosquito using Pandemic Pestilence ** "Fate can be cruel, and kind of icky." * After Tupperware using Tupper Tornado ** "Life is frail. You are not." * After a Timefart ** "Butthole sure has some violent gas." ** "You don't get to go." ** "There was more to that fart than meets the eye." * After a Timefart summon ** "We're up to our necks in Buttholes." ** "Another Butthole, huh? Why not." * Vampire defeated ** "Mortality's a bitch." ** "I feel good about that." ** "One less vamp douche." * Healing item on ally ** "Heal up." * After New Kid using healing item on self ** "Use it well, Butthole." * Healed or protected ** "Thank you." * Reviving ** "You need this more than me." * Attacked ** "Crap." ** "I...will remember that." ** "You don't want to hit me again." ** "Curses." ** "Damn you!" ** "I felt that." ** "Shit." * Corey Haim possessing Karen McCormick ** "No! He's possessing Karen!" * After Corey Haim possessing Karen McCormick ** "Get out of Karen's body, you bastard!" * Attacked by Jared ** "What a waste of a perfectly good sandwich." * Attacked by Vampire ** "Try again, dorks." ** "You're gonna regret that." * Ally attacked ** "Show no weakness!" ** "You don't look so great." * Ally attacked by Vampire ** "That's so fucking lame." * Defeated ** "Oh, right, Mysterion's dead, you guys." * The Coon defeated ** "We've lost the Coon. Oh well." * New Kid defeated, From Dusk till Casa Bonita ** "This is fucking embarrassing." * New Kid Attack Up ** "The New Kid's powered up and pissed." ** "Butthole's supercharged!" * Bleeding ** "I guess bloodshed was inevitable." * Enraged ** "There are no words for my anger." * Lifesteal ** "Bonus." ** "Beautiful." * Victory ** "Retribution but with Inclusion!" ** "This was only going to end one way." * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, after using Demonic Fury *** Call Girl: "Mysterion, you're a beast!" Mysterion: "Well you know, I have been working out." ** With Call Girl, after using Dread Rush *** Call Girl: "I bet the Mysterion fan page is blowing up!" Mysterion: "That's why I'm getting a movie in Phase 1!" ** With the Coon, the Coon turn start after Corey Haim possessing Karen McCormick *** The Coon: "Wow, how does it feel to know Corey Haim is inside your sister?" Mysterion: "Cartman, I fucking swear to god." ** With the Coon, after attacking *** Mysterion: "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." / "Weep not for thine enemies. They're, like, total assholes." The Coon: "God dammit, Mysterion! Would it kill you to be a little more upbeat?" Mysterion: "I doubt it." ** With the Coon, the Coon attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Mysterion: "Fuck you, dude!" ** With Corey Haim, turn start after Corey Haim possessing Karen McCormick *** Mysterion: "Karen, snap out of it! You've got to fight Corey Haim!" Corey Haim: "That's ignorant!" ** With Fastpass, ally attacking *** Mysterion: "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Fastpass, after using Demonic Fury *** Fastpass: "You're a pretty intense dude, Mysterion." Mysterion: "I got a lot on my mind." *** Mysterion: "Fate brought us together so that I could tear you apart." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Fastpass, after ally attacking *** Mysterion: "Weep not for thine enemies. They're, like, total assholes." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Fastpass, after Fastpass attacking *** Mysterion: "Live fast and die young. You have the right idea, Fastpass." Fastpass: "Yeah, I learned that one from a Family Circus strip." ** With Henrietta, turn start *** Mysterion: "You want darkness? I can do darkness." Henrietta: "Wow, that's pretty goth." ** With Henrietta, after using Dark Whisper *** Henrietta: "I think you're actually scaring me." Mysterion: "Happy to help." ** With Henrietta, after Henrietta first using Cigarette Burn *** Mysterion: "Whoa, are you Pyromancer class?" Henrietta: "Try Satanist." ** With Henrietta, after Henrietta first using Satanic Seal *** Mysterion: "You're a mostly good witch, huh?" Henrietta: "Just don't get on my bad side." ** With Henrietta, after Henrietta using Black Mass *** Mysterion: "Damn, that's hardcore goth." Henrietta: "Obviously." *** Mysterion: "Wow, that's dark." Henrietta: "Yeah, thanks." *** Henrietta: "It's good to have friends in dark places." Mysterion: "I'll say." ** With Human Kite, after using Demonic Fury *** Human Kite: "Wow, dude, it's like you have zero fear of death." Mysterion: "I'm not the one who needs to be afraid." ** With Human Kite, after Human Kite using Wrath of Kite *** Mysterion: "Death comes on plastic wings." Human Kite: "Actually, I kinda made 'em out of Mylar and this polyurethane stuff." ** With Human Kite, character other than Human Kite attacked *** Human Kite: "I'll make them pay for that!" Mysterion: "No. Vengeance will be mine alone." ** With Karen McCormick, after attacking Vampire *** Karen McCormick: "You're hurting my friends, Guardian Angel!" Mysterion: "They've glamoured you, Karen! They're vampires!" ** With Mike Makowski, attacked by Vampire Griefer *** Mike Makowski: "Tremble before the power of Vampir!" Mysterion: "You couldn't make a rabbit tremble." ** With Mike Makowski, Vampire defeated *** Mike Makowski: "Hey, what am I gonna tell that kid's parents?" Mysterion: "That you're an asshole and your party sucks?" Mike Makowski: "Aww come on, that's not cool." ** With Mitch Conner, turn start, Farts of Future Past *** Mitch Conner: "You're up. Who're you gonna fight, Freedom Pal?" Mysterion: "To be honest, I'd be happy hitting either of you assholes right now." ** With Professor Chaos, after attacking *** Professor Chaos: "We should totally team up!" Mysterion: "Mysterion works alone." Professor Chaos: "Really? I mean, we're kinda working together right now." Mysterion: "Mysterion works alone." Professor Chaos: "Well, ok then." *** Professor Chaos: Gee whiz, Mysterion, you're really cool." Mysterion: "I know." ** With Super Craig, after using Dread Rush *** Super Craig: "You're so melodramatic, dude." Mysterion: "I got a lot of pathos." Super Craig: "You should get that looked at." ** With Toolshed, after attacking *** Toolshed: "Not sure those powers of yours are up to code." Mysterion: "I am not bound by your natural laws." ** With Toolshed, after Toolshed using Drillslinger *** Mysterion: "Fight or fail, what does it matter? You'll be dust in a hundred years anyway." Toolshed: "Oh, god, you're right!" ** With Vampire, turn start *** Mysterion: "Next I'll knock your stupid arm socks off." Vampire: "They're battle gauntlets, from the ancient ones!" ** With Vampire Medic, ally attacked by Vampire *** Mysterion: "That's so fucking lame." Vampire Medic: "No it's not!" ** Fighting Jared, after he speaks *** "I'm gonna kick your ass!" *** "You've got a lot of bad karma coming your way." ** With Wonder Tweek, attacked *** Wonder Tweek: "Mysterion, look out!" Mysterion: "A little late, dude." * Unsorted ** "We have to end this now!" ** "Death is coming. Better run." ** Mysterion: "And now you see the frailty of life." Super Craig: "Who you calling frail, dick?" ** "Get out of Karen's body you bastard!" ** The Coon: "Mysterion, are you like a goth or ninja or what?" Mysterion: "I'm a wandering soul who can never truly die." The Coon: "Jesus, dramatic much?" ** Mysterion: "Fate guides your claws, Coon." The Coon: "Fuck you, Mysterion. Fate ain't the boss of these fucking sweet claws!" ** Mysterion: "Press the attack while you still draw breath." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** Mysterion: "Nice technique." Super Craig: "I've got a black belt in not giving a shit." ** Call Girl: "Ha! Mysterion didn't even flinch." Mysterion: "I did a little bit." ** "It was their destiny to get their social security numbers released to the internet." ** Mysterion: "Hey Craig, think you could have a shittier costume?" Super Craig: "Does it look like I care?" Mysterion: "Well, that's kind of my point." ** "You cheating asshole!" ** "Cut the bullshit, Coon!" ** "Hey that's bullshit!" ** Mysterion: "Stop before I break your fucking hand." Mitch Conner: "Not if I break you first, Mysterion. Which I will!" ** "WE CAN'T BEAT THIS THING!" ** Mysterion: "Knock off the bullshit, Kite." Human Kite: "I'm not doing anything, dude. It's Mitch!" ** "You all happy now?" Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Lists Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole